


Smancerie

by Echadwen



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amore, quello vero, riesce a far sciogliere anche il più duro dei cuori ed il più testardo tra gli Dei.<br/>[Thorki. Se non vi piace, non leggete]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smancerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaraDAmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/gifts).



Loki Laufeyson non aveva mai amato i gesti e le dichiarazioni romantiche.

Debolezze le chiamava. Diceva che potere e sentimenti non vanno mai daccordo perché quest'ultimi rendono deboli.

 

 

Era l'alba ed il Dio del Caos fingeva di dormire mentre, sul suo corpo pioveva una tempesta di baci e carezze che, l'amante gli stava donando dopo un'intera notte passata tra lenzuola roventi e gemiti strozzati.

"Loki" la voce di Thor. Il fratello affondò ancora di più il viso nel cuscino scatenando l'ilarità del Tonante che ricevette una gomitata in pieno petto.

"Non importa. Non devi guardarmi ma ascoltare ciò che ho da dirti." gli posò un bacio sulla spalla nuda "Madre, quando eravamo bambini, ci diceva sempre di ricordare i nostri sogni, di serbarli nel cuore perché sono qualcosa di unico, avventure meravigliose che scompaiono quando riapriamo gli occhi" salì con le labbra al collo "Beh si sbagliava perché ogni qualvolta saluto il nuovo giorno il mio sogno diventa la mia realtà. È qui tra le mie braccia o che fa finta di riposare, sperando che lo lasci in pace" e le labbra del biondo si distesero contro la sua pelle.

Il compagno sorrise. Un sorriso celato dalla cascata corvina dei propri capelli.

 

 

Loki Laufeyson non aveva mai amato i gesti e le dichiarazioni romantiche, questo prima che il dorato principe delle smancerie entrasse nel suo cuore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolino autrice:  
> Mi sembrava giusto regalarti questa sciocchezzuola per ringraziarti di tutta la fantasia e l'amore che metti nelle tue storie, Lara.  
> Un bacio.


End file.
